This invention relates generally to automation control modules (ACMs) and more particularly to management and control of ACMs.
Known ACM systems access ACM data using an input/output (I/O) module connected to a backplane on the ACM. The I/O module increases the cost of the system and uses additional space in the ACM system cabinet. In addition, if the backplane includes a plurality of modules, the I/O module may respond more slowly.
Known web-enabled ACM systems also provide pre-defined web pages that contain ACM data in a format determined by the manufacturer. Predefined web pages are inflexible and may be intolerable to many users. Furthermore, known ACM systems that include a web server use the ACM's central processing unit (CPU) to run the web server and the transmission control protocol (TCP)/internet protocol (IP) stack, thereby degrading performance of the CPU.